Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image reader.
Related Art
In reading a document placed on a document table of an image reader, it is required to determine whether a document cover is in a fully-closed state. An image reader has been known that is configured to detect an open/closed state of a document cover using a cover state sensor, and perform document reading with a light source turned on.